justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?)
"The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?)" by Ylvis ''is featured on ''Just Dance 2015. Appearance of the dancers Classic The lead dancer wears an orange fox costume and has a grey jacket and a gold necklace when the chorus hits. The back-up dancer wears pink and orange dresses and masks; it changes to black and white during the chorus. Campfire Dance The first dancer is wearing a green hat with a striped "tail" and spectacles. He is wearing a short-sleeved brown camp uniform with badges and pockets and is wearing pulled up socks. He is also wearing shorts. The second dancer is wearing a big hat similar to Pharrell's and is wearing the same camp uniform, except with long sleeves. His pants look like jeans and are longer than the first dancer's. He is also wearing an orange fanny pack. Both are wearing the same type of socks and shoes. Background Classic The background is on a field, when Ylvis says "__ goes __" the animal appears with a speech bubble saying its noise. At the chorus, it changes into a replica of the background of the music video with more dancers behind them. Campfire Dance The dance takes place in a campsite in the woods similar to that of the Classic dance. There is a pitched tent and several lamps. There is light in the tent, and silhouettes of animals described in the first verse of the song appear. Gold Moves Normal 1 & 2. Make a clawing pose. 3. Players must swing their arms back and forth (only for the fox). The Fox - Gold Move 1 & 2.png|Gold Move 1 & 2 The Fox - Gold Move 3.png|Gold Move 3 Campfire Dance # Bend knee and kick up. # Same as 1 and 2 for normal backups but your leg at an arc. It is the last move. The Fox (Campfire Dance) - Gold Move 1.png|Gold Move 1 The Fox (Campfire Dance) - Gold Move 2.png|Gold Move 2 Mashup The theme is Shamans and the dancer in the mashup look like Native Americans. With Repeats Jin Go Lo Ba Iko Iko Dagomba Apache (Jump On It) Jin Go Lo Ba Where Have You Been Dagomba Iko Iko Hey Boy Hey Girl Dagomba Apache (Jump On It) Where Have You Been Iko Iko Hey Boy Hey Girl Where Have You Been Jin Go Lo Ba Apache (Jump On It) Where Have You Been Iko Iko Apache (Jump On It) Trivia *Just like the On-Stage Mode of #thatPOWER, the fox has more gold moves than the girls. The fox has 3 and the girls have 2. This is the second routine to go like this. * The choreo looks like this from music video. * This is the third song in the menu in the order. *This is the first time a 3 player dance/trio was the classic. **Most likely, the classic modes will be called 'Trio' while 'On Stage Mode' remains will that title. *The Fox has a confirmed 'Campfire Dance' alternate mode. **However, in a vote to see what new gameplay would be unveiled, this song assumingly came last to Happy's Sing-Along and I Love It's Guard Dance. ** However, the full preview gameplay of the Campfire Dance came before the Sing Along. * Iggy Azalea referenced this song in her video for Black Widow which is also in the game. * The dance starts as a storybook that says "What Does The Fox Say". ** Coincidentally, there is a published storybook titled "What Does The Fox Say?" by Ylvis. * The Campfire Dance might have taken place in the same woods as the Classic dance, because they bear similarities to each other. * During the chorus in the campfire dance, the dancers are lip synch-ing the words. * This is the second time a dancer from a trio is used in an alternate routine, in this case Puppet Master Mode, having Dark Horse the first. * Hey Boy Hey Girl's Pictograms fade a "beat" late in the mashup. Gallery JD2015 art COACH THE FOX CREW black e3 140609 4pm 1402149597.jpg JD2015 art COACH THE FOX ALONE black e3 140609 4pm 1402149594.jpg The Fox - Campfire.png|Confirmation of a "Campfire" mode Thefoxbg2.jpg|Pop-up book background Thefoxbg1.jpg|Woods background Скриншот (25.09.2014 09-46-06).jpg|The community remix 37-The_Fox.png|P2 Avatar 37-The_Fox(Campfire_Dance).png|Campfire Avatar the-fox.jpg|Concept Art Sem título-1.png|Campfire Dance Videos Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Trio Dances Category:Mixed Gender Trios Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Non-Human Dancers Category:Pop Songs Category:Popular Songs Category:2010's Category:2000 to 2100 Category:Dancers with glasses/sunglasses Category:Dancers with hats/accessories Category:Fun Songs Category:Animal Dancers Category:Songs with Alternate Dances Category:Songs with the title in the background Category:Songs released in 2013 Category:Transforming Dancers Category:Party Songs Category:Dances With The Same Gold Moves Category:Songs with Duplicate Dancers Category:Song with special effects Category:Songs with no censored words Category:Songs with non-playable dancers Category:21st Century songs Category:Songs from 1900 or over Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Dances that take elements from the music video Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Viral Popularity Category:Songs with elements that reference the song Category:Reflections Category:Female Male Female Trios Category:Songs with Community Remix Category:Female Dancers in Male Songs Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with non-human Dancers Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Lip Synch Category:Cutscenes Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Smiling Dancers Category:Songs that appear in mashups Category:EDM Songs